


For you Left for your Ghost

by PowerfulTenderness



Series: Hate Leads to Suffering [4]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Darkside!Reader, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, F/M, Jealous!Reader, KnightofRen!Reader, POV Second Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-13
Updated: 2019-10-13
Packaged: 2020-12-14 09:50:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21013802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PowerfulTenderness/pseuds/PowerfulTenderness
Summary: Now that Kylo Ren is the Supreme Leader, the First Order is "assigned" a new Force wielder.





	For you Left for your Ghost

“What are you wearing?” Kylo asked impassively as the two of you meet in the halls of the Finalizer. 

You smiled, quite certain that your dress was doing exactly what you intended.

“Isn’t it cute?” You spread your arms, the long foulard falling about your knees. It was a simple almost sheer black fabric, that was wrapped over your shoulders and once loosely around each arm. The dress itself was technically two pieces: A black floor length lightweight dress with thin straps, covered by a bodice of viscose brocade in black and maroon. Both the dress and bodice had a plunging neckline, though that was easily covered, if you so wanted, by the stole. 

“I indulged a few months back, just in case, and now that Snoke is gone, I don’t have to wear those dreadfully boring Sith robes anymore.” You finished your explanation with a sweet smile. 

When Kylo didn’t respond, you dipped a small curtsy, arms still spread out slightly. You held the curtsy, head bowed but looked up through your lashes at him, feigning innocence while simultaneously allowing him to easily glimpse your cleavage. “If you’d prefer it, I can don battle robes instead.” 

His lips parted to speak but he was cut off by someone shouting behind you. Heavy boots thumped down the hall until the man was just a few feet behind you. “Ren!”

Before the man could get another word out, you rose gracefully from your bow and turned to face him. “That’s Supreme Leader Ren, _General _Hux.” You reprimanded him in a stern but soft voice.

Hux stopped in his tracks, bright eyes flickering from you to Kylo before he nodded. “Of course. I apologize, Supreme Leader. However, we must meet with the-”

Kylo let out a sound that was somehow both a sigh and a growl. “Handle it, Hux. Or I’ll find someone who can.”

Before Hux could get into a snit over the thought that Kylo could and would replace him, you cleared your throat. “If I may, sirs, I can attend the meetings.” You held up a hand when Hux looked like he was about to protest. “Supreme Leader, you are far too busy to listen to bickering officers and politicians. I can perform whatever tasks the General requires of a Force wielder.” 

Kylo nodded and gave you a slight smile, “Excellent. She will represent me during your meetings, General.”

“Very well,” Hux conceded, considering Kylo wasn’t giving him much of an option anyways. However, his eyes flickered down your dress once. “But is that what you’re going to wear?”

You frowned and looked down at your dress. 

“Yes.” Kylo answered for you, making you smirk as you met Hux’s eyes again. 

Kylo turned and walked away, though your eyes tracked him until he turned a corner. A grim scowl marred your otherwise demure facade, knowing that Kylo was off to search for _her_. When you turned to Hux you stretched out a hand with a seemly smile. “Shall we?” 


End file.
